toqgerfandomcom-20200213-history
Kagura Izumi
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} ToQ 5gou - Child= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} }}} ToQ 5gou (child) }} |-|2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Hyper ToQ 5gou |label = ToQ 5gou |firstepisode = Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends |lastepisode = Shuriken Sentai Ninninger vs. ToQger The Movie: Ninjas in Wonderland |homeworld = Earth |numberofepisodes = 47 (ToQger) 5 (movies) 1 (TV special) }} is , the Pink Ranger of the ToQgers. Biography Kagura was one of the friends, as well as classmates of Right Suzuki, Haru Tokashiki, Mio Natsume and Hikari Nonomura. When Emperor of Darkness Z's darkness as well as the Shadow Line invaded Subarugahama, their home, Kagura and her friends were spirited by the Rainbow Line light while Right was consumed by the darkness. Nonetheless, she and three other friends were turned into adults by Rainbow Line President's Imagination and hired as ToQgers, rescuing cities that were invaded by the Shadow Line. One day, Kagura and her friends managed to reunite with Right, their old friend when he was mistakenly kidnapped in one of Bag Shadow's Kuliners. After Right was appointed as ToQ 1gou, he accidentally unlocked one of their functions, the Transfer Changes and managed to defeat Bag Shadow. Ever since then, she and her teammates resorted to free towns that invaded by the Shadow Line while searching for their old hometown. They also receive an aid from Akira Nijino, whom formerly a former Shadow Line worker Zaram that gained the mantle of ToQ 6Gou. During the Christmas event, they managed to find their hometown, Subarugahama but were surprised when discovering that the town is now the foundation of Castle Terminal. After the Castle Terminal was relocated out of Subarugahama with the town was purified by Gritta's assistance, Kagura and her friends were tricked by Right into giving their Rainbow Passes to prevent their interference in Right and Akira's raid into Castle Terminal, as well as to ensure their safety by turning them into children and left them in their normal lives without Right's existence. Unknown to Right, Akira and Wagon had planned to make them remember their older selves with previous photos of them and Right placed on their tree base as a safety precaution and backup plans. Thanks to the photos, Kagura and the others reuse it as their new Rainbow Passes and managed to rescue Right from despair in the darkness. Along with the ToQgers, they defeated the remaining Shadow Line armies, and seemingly defeated Z before Gritta spirited him with a Kuliner. The five core ToQgers were seemingly trapped in their adult forms but their families were able to remember them due to their Imaginations and finally returned to their child forms. Akira and the other Rainbow Line departs, while the children continue their regular lives. Graduation to be added 10 Years After to be added Personality She is a girl whose Imagination is second only to Right, but often takes a negative direction. In essence, she tells tall tales and unforeseen events usually take place. Because of this, Kagura's body can't really handle fighting too well unless she uses her imagination to will herself into an unbeatable warrior. However, she must be careful, for Kagura's Imagination is so strong, she can lose sight of reality and forget about her body's limitations. Appearances in other media TV Super Hero Time ToQ 5gou and her team along with ToQ-Oh poses with and his in the ToQger/'' '' Super Hero Time opening. She also clashes with at one point. Video Game Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Kagura/ToQ 5gou: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base ToQ 5gou is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are avaliable in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. ToQ 5gou |-| 2= is ToQ 5gou's default form, accessed by inserting the Pink ToQ Ressha into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 5gou uses the railway bridge-themed as her weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass *Tekkyou Claw Mecha *Pink Ressha - Child= Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass *Tekkyou Claw *Zyudenchi: Borrowed from the Kyoryugers to effectively fight the Deboss Army during the emergence of Creator Devius. **5 - Dricera: Loaned by Kyoryu Pink in exchange for the Fire ToQ Ressha. Mecha *Pink Ressha - Hyper Mode= is the ToQGer power-up which she can access by putting the Hyper Ressha, that comes with the Daikaiten Cannon, into the ToQ Changer. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *Rainbow Pass *Daikaiten Cannon Mecha *Hyper Ressha Appearances: Episode 30 - 0= ToQ 5gou was temporarily graded down to by Fountain Pen Shadow. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass Mecha Appearances: }} - Transfer Changes= are alternate forms assumed when ToQ 5gou swaps her Pink Ressha for other ToQ Ressha and inserts them into the ToQ Changer. is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 5gou swaps her ToQ Ressha with ToQ 1gou's Red Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 5gou uses the track-themed sword as her weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass *Rail Slasher Mecha *Red Ressha Appearances: Episodes 2-3, 19-20, 26 - Blue= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 5gou swaps her ToQ Ressha with ToQ 2gou's Blue Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 5gou uses the railway platform-themed laser gun as her weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass *Home Trigger Mecha *Blue Ressha Appearances: ToQger Vs. Gaim, Episodes 12, 15 - Yellow= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 5gou swaps her ToQ Ressha with ToQ 3gou's Yellow Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 5gou uses the railway signal-themed as her weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass *Shingo Hammer Mecha *Yellow Ressha Appearances: Episodes 1, 9, 25 - Green= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 5gou swaps her ToQ Ressha with ToQ 4gou's Green Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 5gou uses the as her weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass *Tunnel Ax Mecha *Green Ressha Appearances: Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters, Episodes 1, 4, 7, 26 - Panda= is a form assumed when ToQ 5gou swaps her ToQ Ressha with the Panda Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. This form is distinct among the Safari Changes of the other four ToQgers in that the entire body bar the head, which sports panda ears on the helmet, is in the form of panda, suggested to be a result of Kagura's strong imagination. ToQ 5gou Panda appears brandishing bamboo sticks post-transformation and is capable of performing a powerful attack in which she charges at her opponent before slamming them. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass Mecha *Panda Ressha - }} }} Ranger Keys is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Pink, into ToQ 5gou. - Red = The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Pink, into ToQ 5gou Red. - Blue = The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Pink, into ToQ 5gou Blue. - Yellow = The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Pink, into ToQ 5gou Yellow. - Green = The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Pink, into ToQ 5gou Green. - Panda = The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Pink, into ToQ 5gou Panda. - 0 = The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Pink, into ToQ 0gou Pink. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Kagura is portrayed by . As a child, she is portrayed by . As ToQ 5gou, her suit actor is , who is also the suit actor for Wagon as well as previously the suit actor for Kyoryu Pink in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Theme Song "The Transforming Girl is Here!" from "Ressha Sentai ToQger Character Songs Rainbow Line album". Notes *ToQ 5gou is the only Ranger whose color has shared the same "number" with three other counterparts; but the first to be identified by the number alone and not by the color as well. *Kagura's last name, "Izumi", means "spring" or "fountain" in Japanese. *ToQ 5gou is the first Pink Ranger not to have her color in her name since HououRanger. *Kagura and Mio are the first female Rangers from the core team to have their official name be written in kanji since Mako Shiraishi. *She is the only ToQger whose color is not part of an actual rainbow. External links *ToQ 5Gou at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *ToQ 5Gou at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Pink Category:ToQgers Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Sentai 5 Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers